Daydream
by kasumi.EFP
Summary: This story is set during the episode 5x4 "Out of My Mind". What would happen if the doctor successfully removed the chip from Spike and he would be able to defeat Buffy?
1. Chapter 1

**- Daydream -**

Fan-Fiction based on Buffy The Vampire Slayer, written by Kasumi

All the characters are owned by Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox and Mutant Enemy.

This story is set during the episode 5x4 "Out of My Mind"

Riley is dying because of the drugs the Initiative had given him. Buffy convinces him to have surgery, in a rush against time. Meanwhile, Spike and Harmony have kidnapped the doctor who has to operate Riley, in order to remove the chip from Spike.  
What would happen if the doctor successfully removed the chip from the vampire and he would be able to defeat Buffy?

Notes: This short fiction is the prologue for my long "The Demon in Me".

Thanks to Carol "Spike is the BIG BAD" for beta-reader this story!

Genre: "What If", drama, erotic.  
Rating: NC17  
Chapters: 3

**Chapter 1**

An unequal struggle was playing out in the Medicine classroom.  
On one side, Riley was reaching for Harmony, on the other side Buffy was trying to handle Spike.

Riley was hit by an arrow accidentally shot from Harmony's crossbow. He looked down at the object in his leg and groped at the table.  
His body was exhausted, the drugs the Initiative had supplied him caused continuous withdrawal symptoms, risking a heart attack at any moment.

Harmony threw a chair at Riley and he collapsed harshly on the floor, pulling the steel table down with him.

Close by Spike watched Buffy and grinned, standing on the table that the doctor had used when removing the chip from his brain.

"I'm gonna swim in your blood, Slayer," he said, anticipating his revenge.

He jumped and pinned her against the floor, quickly sank his fangs on her neck. He gave her no time to react. His razor sharp teeth cut easily her flesh, finding it smooth and soft, and he started to suck her blood. Buffy gasped and tried to shove him away, but his grip was too firm.

She felt her strength draining away with her blood. The ceiling, the side of Spike's face, the hanging light, all of it faded and blurred as she slipped from consciousness.

Harmony made sure that Riley was unconscious before she moved to Spike's side, eager to taste the Slayer.

"Hope you'll leave a little for me."

He raised his face, deformed by the demon, and growled. "Don't touch her! She's mine."

Spike's golden eyes gleamed possessively as Buffy's blood dripped from his lips and rolled down his chin.

Harmony switched to her game face and tried to get closer, but Spike growled again.

"Harmony, I'll say it one last time, sod off," he hissed through his fangs, then he took Buffy in his arms and walked towards the exit of the laboratory.

Harmony followed at his heels. "Can I at least kill the doctor?"

The doctor in question was huddled in a corner with his arms protectively over his face, shaking uncontrollably.

"No, he lives." He looked from Riley's prone form to the doctor. "You're going to operate the boy," he told him, ignoring Harmony's whine of disapproval. "So the next time I beat him, it'll be in a fair fight."

"Why can't we just kill him?" Harmony complained.

"'Cause he just removed my bloody chip."

"Not him, I mean Buffy's boy-toy."

"I'm not going to repeat me self, Harm. Just shut your gob, and do what I tell you to." He looked at the girl in his arms, she seemed so small and helpless to him.  
_'Because Buffy loves him_,' he thought.

Harmony held the door open for Spike and glanced at the doctor before following the other vampire.

"You're safe this time, but the next-"

"Harm! Get your ass out here!" Spike yelled to her.

As soon as they were outside the building, Harmony asked, "What are we going to do with her?"

Spike answered to her without giving a second glare. "Go away, Harmony, I don't need you anymore."

"What?" she shrieked.

"I'm serious, go away."

"You used me. You only wanted me to help you remove the chip. You bastard!"

"Sod off before I stake you! I'm really tired of you! "

She didn't dare reply; instead she stomped away, disappointed and hurt.

Spike decided to take the underground tunnels back to his crypt, not especially wanting to attract attention.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spike arranged a series of pillows and blankets on the floor of his crypt and gently spread the Slayer on them. He watched her for a moment, and then decided to wash the dried blood from her neck. He disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a bowl of hot water and a sponge.

He sat down next to her and began to take care of her, without wondering why he was doing it, why he didn't kill her despite the fact that she was his enemy. He wanted to prove he had power on her, that he could do everything he wanted to her, so she would be afraid from him again.

He soaked and squeezed the sponge, shifting her silky blonde hair and he slowly began to rub her golden skin.

The blood had clotted on her white t-shirt and had fallen on her back. He had bitten her too wildly, opening larger wounds than he would have wanted and he felt guilty for a brief moment. Not for being such a wild killer, because it was his nature, but because her body didn't deserve that treatment. A body like hers deserved only admiration.

_'What the hell?!'_ He thought. He had finally defeated the Slayer and she was at his disposal, unconscious, in his crypt. It wasn't time for second thoughts. He could still taste her blood on his tongue. Truly ambrosia. So rich, so powerful and delicious. Buffy's blood was a nectar.

He gently removed her shirt and turned her on to her stomach. He sat back after washing the blood from her back and stared at her. Her body was so bloody tempting that he could suddenly feel his arousal rising, so he decided he could easily take something else from her before she regain consciousness. He undressed her, very slowly, tasting every curve with hungry eyes. He removed first her red jeans and then her underwear.

He wet his middle finger in his mouth and slid it between the lines of her sex, then closed his eyes and sucked the air through his teeth at the sensation of her tight and welcoming entrance. He was not very surprised that she was already faintly excited and that he wasn't the only one turned on by their previous fight. He rubbed and stroked her tender flesh, captivated from the sensations her body provided him. He wondered if it was always like that, when you take something you used to think was so elusive?

Mindless of her beginning to awaken, he lifted her pelvis so he could caress her front with his left hand. He let his eyes shudder close as he added another finger, then began to move them rhythmically, inside and outside her.

Buffy moaned with pleasure, reacting to the sensations, her mind still clouded and half unconscious.  
"Where... ?"

Spike didn't stop moving his hands. This was probably the only chance for him to taste her body and he wanted to take full advantage of this, now that it seemed so available. She was getting wetter by the seconds and she had even shifted her leg, making his access easier, without realizing what it was happening.

"Is it a dream?" She mumbled naively.

He smiled and rested his lips on her back, drawing a line of small and tender kisses on her shoulder blades. Yeah, it was truly a daydream for him. Should he say no and throw the truth in her face or should he say yes and keep on making fun of her?

"Have you ever dreamed about me?" he asked instead, unable to hold his curiosity.

"Two times ..." She admitted, panting. "But it was not so realistic ..."

Spike was struck by a surge of pride at the revelation, and decided it was time to enter into her. He lifted her pelvis, making her lie on her knees, and proceeded slowly.

He heard her moaning again and fought the urge to fill her in one fast shot. He was so excited by the entire and unexpected situation that he was so bloody close to his peak.

He began to move his hard shaft back and forth and soon increased the pace, enjoying every moment of it. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder as he pumped in and out of her. He thought he might just burn up and dust from the intensity of the pleasure.

She came a few seconds before him, clutching rhythmically around his shaft. Then they both laid down on the blanked, gasping and exhausted.

He hugged her from behind, taking a deep breath to impress her scent and the smell of her arousal. He was glad to find that, after all, there was something better than killing a Slayer.

Buffy looked around and began to familiarize with her surroundings. Her brain was too clouded by pleasure to think properly before, but the fog was rapidly clearing.

She realized the sensations she felt were too damn real. Spike's hands on her, caressing her breasts, the coolness of his chest on her back and his shaft still inside her. It was all _too real._

"This isn't a dream! Is it?!" she suddenly asked, full of anxiety.

Spike felt her growing tense, but kept relaxed.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for big revelations, Luv?" he said.

Her eyes widened, finally aware of what had just happened. She managed to break free from his grip and turned herself, staring at him with shock.

He was smiling languidly at her, looking absolutely calm and satisfied, in his typical impertinent way.

She couldn't stand that smile anymore. Her fist shot out and smashed against his nose, and in a minute she was shuffling around retrieving her clothes. The sound of his laughter broke through her concentration. She glanced up at him; he was holding his hands over his bleeding nose. Then she remembered in a flash what had happened in the lab and touched the wound on her neck.

"What happened to Riley?" She asked flustered.

Spike sighted and waved his hand absently. "Take it easy. Your beloved Captain Cardboard is safe, sweetheart. I spared the doctor and allowed him to operate."

"You ... allowed him?" She asked, full of rage. "As in you gave him your _'permission'_?"

"Of course! I could kill them both, but I didn't." he said defiantly.

Buffy would have staked him instantly, now that he was chipless, but she was too upset about what had happened. The anger was consuming her and the shame was even more intense. Being defeated by him, letting him doing those things to her... How could she look Riley in the eyes after this?

"This never happened. I'll kill you if you tell anyone," she threatened.

Spike couldn't help but smirk. "You deserve more than that ponce."

"Shut up! You don't know him." She didn't need him pissing her off more.

"But I know you. A lot better than him I'd wager."

"Bullshit!" she yelled angrily. "You smug sonofa—" She looked at him disgustedly, unable to finish, then she turned without a word and disappeared out his door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She had gone home quickly, showering and changing her clothes in a hurry. She desperately needed to delete the scent of Spike from her body and the picture of his satisfied smirk from her mind, then she needed to check on her boyfriend.

She found Dawn waiting anxiously for her in the living room. "Is Riley okay? What's going on?"

Buffy fidgeted as she told her a fabricated tale about leaving the hospital for a walk and bumping into a group of vampires. "I needed to get cleaned up after that. Riley would have freaked if he saw me the way I was, and I don't want to add the extra stress," she finished.

The story seemed to convince her sister. Dawn asked if she could enter with her into the government clinic, but Buffy reminded that the access was strictly restricted.

Before leaving, she stopped in front of the mirror in the entrance to check the wound on her neck.  
She opted for a long flesh-colored patch and a scarf, hoping they would cover it. She hoped Riley had lost consciousness before seeing Spike bite her.

-o-

Buffy was walking thoughtfully along the corridors, heading to the recovery room where her boyfriend was resting after the operation.

"Miss Summers, are you okay?"

She recognized the doctor who was in the classroom with them. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." Then she added. "How is Riley? Did the operation go well?"

"We should wait a few days before saying it, but yes, I think he's going to recover."

"I'm glad to hear. Can I see him?" she asked.

"Yes. Please, follow me." The doctor led her through the hallways.

Her legs were trembling at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. She hoped he would take her whole nervousness as concern for him and wouldn't ask questions.

"I'm glad to see you are fine. I was really upset." the doctor said. "When I saw that blond vampire taking you away, I didn't dare imagine what he was going to do with you. But we know how strong you are. I bet you recovered yourself immediately and gave him what he deserved."

She stumbled and almost tumbled to the ground, but the doctor was ready to hold her.

"Well, he really didn't deserve it." she admitted, cursing the man for making her remember all that had happened a few hours earlier; the same things she was so desperately trying to not think about.

They reached the room quickly.

"Here we are." The doctor smiled and pointed at the door across from them.

Buffy stepped through the doorway hesitantly and approached her boyfriend with small and unsure steps. He was exhausted, but was smiling. He had a large square patch on his chest, which became visible as he sat up and reached for her.

A part of her wanted to take and squeeze his hand, to hug him and kiss him tenderly, but the other part didn't dare touching him, feeling so damn guilty. What should she do? Lie to him and try to forget, or tell the truth? How would Riley react, knowing what happened to her? It was not her fault what had happened and in fact, Spike had practically raped her, but she didn't stop him.

"I can't stay here, I'm sorry," she said, turning and running away, as tears began to streaming down her face.

The soldier opened his mouth but no words came from it. She had always been resolute and strong, even when she had found him and had convinced him to do the surgery. It was strange to see her surrendering to the emotions. So she was human after all, fragile under her hard shell, like the others. He liked to see she was more human than he had believed.

But it was a surprise that it wasn't him to break her self-control.

Buffy ran at breakneck speed through the corridors and locked herself in the bathroom, crying long and desperately. She knew nothing would be as it was before between her and Riley and between her and Spike, only she didn't know how it would change.

**The End**

Note: this is the prequel to "The demon in me". So if you like it, don't miss the other story! ;)


End file.
